Birthday Party
by Amethyst Palazzo
Summary: I'm begging you people to Mst this. It's far too dumb for anything else..... I was bored when I wrote this.


Birthday Party.  
  
Please MST this.....it's too stupid to be a real story. I wrote it for the purpose of Msting. So don't hesitate to do so.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.....except myself....I do own myself.   
  
  
  
It was a beautiful summer morning in mid July. The birds were singing, and the flowers were in full bloom. It was quite sickening to tell you the truth. But, it was my birthday, so I couldn't complian. I got up early and decided to throw a party for my birhtday, it being my 21 and all. After a quick shower and some breakfast, I was ready to face this horribly beautiful day. I started it by calling a couple friends and inviting them to come over. "Hello, Squall.", I said into the phone, "It's Jade. Today's my birthday. Why don't you and the guys come over? I'm having a party." "Ok.", Squall replied. After I had called Squall, I called some other people. This was gonna be a big party. I got to work setting up decorations and putting some snacks out. Then I baked a cake.   
  
Squall and his friends were the first to arrive. "Happy Birthday, Jade.", Zell said, "I brought you some alcohol." "Kewl.", I replied, "Make yourselves at home." Rinoa had brought her CD's and we had some music, then Zell ate all my hotdogs....but that's alright since I didn't like hotdogs anyway. Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris showed up a little later. They all brought gifts for me. My friends are so nice, dontcha think? "Lets play a game.", Selphie suggested, "We can play spin the bottle." "Ok.", we all agreed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened it, it was Vincent. "Hi, Vincent.", I said, "Come in and join the fun." He didn't say anything, but he came in anyway. Then he sat in the corner and depressed everyone, he's a very depressing guy. But he's sexy, so I didn't mind.   
  
Selphie got a bottle from the fridge and we all sat down to play the game. Since it was my birthday, they let me spin first. I spun the bottle and it landed on Vincent. But since he wasn't playing I had to respin. I was slightly disappointed. Then it landed on Zell, so it wasn't a complete loss. We had lots of fun and we all got really drunk...except for Vincent, cause he just sat in the corner. It was the best birthday I've ever had. Then we got out the cake and they all sang Happy Birthday to me....except for Vincent, who just sat there. I gave them each a piece of cake, it was chocolate with chocolate icing. "This is good cake.", said Cloud. Tifa agreed. Even Vincent had some cake.   
  
Then Aeris turned the radio up really loud and the cops showed up and told us to turn it down. That made me really mad. I told Vincent to kill them for me, but he just sat there and the cops left. So we had to turn the music down. Then I got an idea. "Hey!", I said, "I got an idea." They all looked at me. "We could go somewhere where we won't be bothered by the cops.", I told them. They all thought it was a good idea....except Vincent, who just sat there. But he came along anyway since he had nothing better to do, and cause it was my birthday. We all got in the car...it was a big car....and we drove around town. "Lets go to the Mall.", Tifa said. So we went to the Mall. The Mall was really crowded, but we didn't mind. I even conviced Vincent to come in with us.   
  
We spent several hours there, just looking at stuff. Then we went to the food court and got some food. "Hey.", I said as I glanced around, "Where's Vincent?" He was nowhere to be seen. I thought I better find him before we left. I found him at Hot Topic. "Whatcha doin'?", I asked him. He held up a pair of neat skull earrings. He had bought them for my birhtday. "Wow!!", I smiled, "You're so sweet." He blushed. We left the Mall and decided to go out country crusing. For those of you who don't know what that it, its when you just drive around on dark country roads. We found a nice spot to build a bon fire, so we stopped.  
  
Once we had a nice fire going, we told ghost stories. I told one that scared everyone, even Vincent, but he didn't show it. I knew he was scared though.....I just know these things. We turned the car radio on really loud and we all danced.....except for Vincent, who just sat there. "Gee you're depressing.", I told him, "Here, have some Vodka, that'll loosen ya up." It started getting really dark so we told more ghost stories. Then I got really scared cause I'm a frady cat. So I moved over to sit by Vincent cause he always made me feel better when I was scared. We started hearing nosies in the woods. It was really scary. So we thought we should go home. Once we got back to my house, I invited them all to stay the night. "Hey guys", I said, "Wanna spend the night?", They all said yes......except for Vincent, who just sat there. (Are ya sensing a pattern yet?)  
  
We stayed up really late, drinking and eating cake. Tifa got sick cause she ate too much. Then the girls tried to get the guys to do the full monty for us...but they wouldn't. I was mad. It was way after 3am when we finally passed out. I let Vincent have my room, since its the darkest. I wanted to stay in there with him, but he pushed me out. I was mad. But anyway, I slept in the living room on the pull out couch with Rinoa and Aeris. The rest of my friends slept somewhere else. I wasn't too happy about having to sleep with girls, but they were my friends so it was alright. I got up later, after they were all asleep. I had to get up cause Rinoa was hogging the cover, and Aeris kept kicking me. It was quite uncomfortable. So I had to find another place to sleep.  
  
I knocked on my bedroom door, and Vincent opened it. "I can't sleep out there.", I told him, "Rinoa's hogging the cover, and Aeris keeps kicking me. Can I sleep in here with you. I'll take the floor." He nodded and let me come in. Which is exactly what he should've done since it was MY room. He told me I didn't have to sleep on the floor. He said he'd take the floor and I could have the bed. I suggested that we both could take the bed...but he said no. I was mad. I got under the covers and tossed a pillow at him. Then we sat up and talked for a while. He's really quite talkative once ya get him going. We talked about all kinds of things. He told me that I had eyes like Lucrecia, which I thought was very flattering. After a while, we got tired and had to go to sleep. "Good night, Vincent.", I said. "Good night, Jade.', he replied, "Happy birthday." Then he leaned up and kissed me.......Then I woke up.  
  
Damnit!!! It was only a dream....thats not fair. I wan't to kiss him!!! Why did it have to be a dream??!?!? What the hell are you people doing in my room anyway, huh? Do you always sneek into peoples rooms and wake them up when they're having dreams about kissing hot guys? Well thats just silly. How would you like it if I did that to you? HUH? HUH? Now go away so I can go back to sleep and finish that nice dream. Next time I'm locking my bedroom door.  
  
  
The End.  
  
(And Vincent just sat there.) 


End file.
